


Going Home

by Oshxzyx



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Airports, Drabble, M/M, hunlay - Freeform, sexing
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 13:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16220012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oshxzyx/pseuds/Oshxzyx
Summary: Yixing est toujours en train de courir d'un bout à l'autre de la planète. Sehun lui manque.





	Going Home

**Author's Note:**

> I know y'all are waiting for chef au chap.2, but life is honestly draining me so I haven't been able to write shit.  
> I also know y'all are gonna hate me (Lillie, Kai, I see you) for writing in french, but this came to me in the train, and I honestly can't picture it in any other language, so... 
> 
> Short piece for Yixing's birthday. 
> 
> Happy birthday, love. 
> 
> Je t'aime d'amour. Merci pour tout ce que tu fais pour nous.  
> J'aimerais pouvoir te le rendre, tu sais.  
> Encore joyeux anniversaire !  
> Je t'aime tellement.

Des milliers de kilomètres au compteur. 

Et il flotte, dans un état étrange et comateux, à travers les jours et les frontières. 

Mais une chose l’ancre à la réalité. 

Parfois, les yeux en croissant de Sehun, le rire de Sehun, les mains de Sehun, le ramènent là où il devrait être. 

La fébrilité qui le prend, lorsqu’il pense à Sehun. 

« N’oublie pas de manger, hyung. » 

La frénésie qui le prend, lorsqu’il embrasse Sehun. 

« Tu me manques. » 

L’odeur de sa peau. 

C’est injuste, pense-t-il parfois. Sa tête est dans un pays et son cœur dans un autre. 

Les bras de Sehun autour de lui. Son corps qui sent et reconnaît. S’imprègne de chaque seconde. Chaque rencontre n’est que trop furtive et éphémère. 

Lui voler ses vêtements avant chaque départ: un rituel. 

Les appels, à pas d’heure. Sa voix. Les chuchotements et les semi-déclarations. Cet instant de flottement lorsque ni l’un ni l’autre n’a le cœur de raccrocher avant que l’autre ne s’endorme. 

L’aéroport, encore. Le bruit, les gens, partout. Tout le temps. Une véritable fourmilière.

Un message, sur KKT. Et il ne peut s’empêcher de sourire. Dans les heures qui suivent, ces photos de lui feront le tour du monde. Mais qu’importe. Dans les heures qui suivent, il sera loin. Il sera dans les bras de Sehun. Il sera à la maison.


End file.
